


Don't Wake Me Up.

by Centa0592



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU (momentarily), Angst, Confusion, Dream World, Fluff, M/M, No Hale Fire, No Werewolves, alpha pack, alternative universe, some of season 3 but no spoilers, stiles meets the hale family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up after a coma only to find out werewolves don't exist and it was all a dream....or was it the work of something supernatural??????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake Me Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the story as requested....Hope you guys enjoy.

Stiles remembers running for his life in the middle of the woods with Lydia because an alpha was after them. Stiles would have been at home having some nice alone time with his laptop and his hand but when he received a cryptic message from Lydia begging him to meet her by the woods he knew it was serious-and he was right. Which is why they were running from a rapid, feral werewolf.

 

Stiles still wonders how this became his life exactly; just when things were starting to settle down over the summer and school started back he thought he was in the clear with the supernatural but _no._ Apparently his life consisted of animals freaking out, and bad ass alphas who like to kill and kidnap teenage werewolves. All of this is his life which makes sense considering his best friend is a fucking werewolf. 

 

“Stiles what are we going to do?” He remembers hearing Lydia whisper bringing him back out of his thoughts as they were crouched down in a ditch.

 

“Grovel…lots and lots of groveling.” Stiles remembers whispering back only to receive an angry glare from the ice princess herself. If Stiles were thinking properly he would voice how none of this was fault because and that Lydia would just had to deal with his sarcasm. 

 

“You kids should have stayed home, you’re playing with the big boys now and this is a new league altogether; once we find you we won’t hold back.” An eerie female voice said and Stiles felt his heart stop because he knew she was telling the truth.

 

“Okay Lydia listen…” He whispered but instantly stopped after noticing Lydia nowhere in sight.  “Shit! Lydia” He whispered frantic and then he heard a scream before darkness.

 

x

 

Stiles was groggy, everything just seemed like one big stream of fuzziness as the thumping headache was preventing him from seeing straight. He noticed he couldn’t move his arms right away and it hurt to even open his mouth but he could hear just fine.

 

He could hear his father screaming at someone to get a nurse, he could hear the nurses asking him if he knew his own name while they flashed the brightest fucking light ever into his eyes. He could hear his best friend Scott asking him if he was okay or if he could talk.

 

And of course he was okay or at least he thought he was okay and he wanted to talk but his throat hurt it was dry almost as if his body had undergone severe dehydration. So he mustered up the energy to point a weak finger at the water cup and he could hear his father knocking the chair over just to reach it for his son.

 

“Here you go son, open up.” John had said while pouring droplets of water into Stiles’ mouth just enough to moist it but not enough to drown him by accident.

 

“Thanks.” Stiles said weakly, and opened his eyes all the way to see his father, Scott and Mrs. McCall all standing over him smiling from ear to ear.

 

“Hey guys.” Stiles said and a dopey grin crossed his friend’s face.

 

“How are you feeling Stiles?” Mrs. McCall asked first.

 

“Like a band is playing in my head, what happened?”

 

“You fell and tripped on a log and damaged your skull while running in the woods, you’ve been in a coma for 6 months; what’s the last thing you remember?” Mrs. McCall asked concern.

 

Shit! A coma for six months?? How is that even possible? Oh yeah tripped over a log that seems about right damn lanky legs! Wait shit! He was in the woods with Lydia and Scott and them were in danger but Scott’s here so that must mean the danger is gone. Right?

 

“I was in the woods with Lydia and I was calling for her and then next thing I know; bam.” Stiles said wanting to use hand gestures but was merely too weak.

 

Confused faces were staring at him now and okay did he say something wrong?

 

“You were with Lydia in the woods? Lydia Martin? As in the girl you’ve been crushing over your entire life but doesn’t even know you exist?” Scott was the first to say and okay…ouch. Lydia knew he existed she was just preoccupied with Jackson who is now doing the werewolf thing in London so…

 

“Yes! Scott you know Lydia and I became friends, I even took her to winter formal remember?” Stiles said too weak to be angry and scowl and heh speaking of scowling he hopes Derek’s okay.

 

“Son, you’ve never gone to winter formal.” John said looking concerned again.

 

“What are you talking about? I went to winter formal with Lydia and then she got attacked and escaped the hospital and you and I found her together in the woods wondering around naked…remember? Scott?” Stiles pleaded but Scott and his dad just shook their heads no, confused and concerned.

 

“Coma patients usually have trouble with memory after waking up, especially if they can no longer tell reality from fantasy; what Stiles dreamed he might think that’s his reality now.” Mrs. McCall suggested even though Stiles was right there and he knew what fantasy and reality was.

 

“I’m not crazy I know this is reality I’m Stiles Stilinksi, that’s my best friend Scott McCall, you are his mother also a nurse and that’s my dad also the Sheriff. I’m an only child and my mother died of cancer. I know who I am and I also know about Scott. You know Mrs. McCall the secret of his.” Stiles said looking between the two and they just looked at each confused.

 

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes which yeah okay hurt.

 

“Dude are you sure you’re okay? What secret are you talking about?” Scott asked laughing mildly.

 

“You know the one that has to do with the full moon.” Stiles said between gritted teeth raising his eyebrows.

 

Scott busted out laughing and placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

 

“Stiles are suggesting I’m like some kind of werewolf?” Scott said laughing again and okay this was strange.

 

“Scott??? Not in front of my dad!!” Stiles screamed which okay yeah that hurt too.

 

“Yeah mom I think he’s okay, Stiles is forever making jokes this must be another one. Glad to have you back; school was so lonely without you.” Scott said finally controlling his laughter and okay that was odd, very odd indeed.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay Stiles, you scared me don’t ever do that again! I don’t know what I would do without you.” John said hugging Stiles just a little too tight but okay he gets it his dad needs this.

 

But what Stiles still can’t understand is how Scott totally dismissed the werewolf thing, or the Lydia thing, or why Scott is now using his inhaler.

 

“Dude why do you have your inhaler?” Stiles asks pointing towards it as Scott gives one last pump.

 

“Asthma?!? You know this.” Scott said sounding a little offended.

 

And okay maybe this is a dream world or maybe he was cursed or something it could happen; if werewolves are real then witches and magic can be real also right? Right! Stiles was just going to have to play along and see where this goes until he can get back to where he truly belongs.

 

x

 

If Stiles was forced to describe what was going on in his mind with one word it would have to be struggling. Apparently there was never a dead body in the woods, there was no alpha werewolf because the Hale fire never happened.

 

Derek Hale never dated Kate Argent who are not hunters and nothing supernatural exists at all and no mysterious murders happened, no feral animal attacks, nothing at all just like Stiles was used to but now it just seemed as if he was empty.

 

As if a small part of his life had been ripped from the grasps of his hands and he has no idea how to get it back or even if he should because what if it had all been some long and elaborate coma tossed dream? What if his over active brain made up some crazy alternative life in which he was at the brink of death constantly but he mattered and he saved lives?

 

It would make a lot of sense in the overall scheme of things especially the part where Lydia and he had become friends and Jackson was out of the picture. Where people like Derek would call him because they needed his help and he was important and not just another socially outcast teen who couldn’t even make it on first line of lacrosse.

 

The whole werewolf thing could just be the fact he had watched one episode of supernatural too many right before his accident and his dream world took that on and made it his reality but now he’s back and now he can go back to being normal.

 

Back to being the kid who sat on the bench with his asthmatic best friend; the kid who got detention every day because Harris hated him; the kid who got teased by Jackson and ignored by Lydia; the kid who was simply a nobody but maybe being a nobody is good right?

 

At least this way Stiles never had to see all those people die, Derek’s family is alive, Erica is alive, she and Boyd were never tortured, Peter never scarred Lydia for life, Jackson never became the Kanima and Stiles never had to get his father fired.

 

Of course that means Isaac is still getting abused by his father, it means Erica is still epileptic and getting teased constantly. It means Matt is still crazy and is secretly plotting some random revenge attack because he is a psychotic asshole. It means Boyd is still lonely and probably still wishing from afar that he had friends to call his own and It means Scott and Allison never got together and probably never will because hello---out of his league.

 

See when you lay out the pros and cons it should make sense that Stiles would be happy to have things back to normal so why is he struggling so hard to accept that none of this is real? Why is he struggling so hard to see and understand that by some sort of twisted fate he was finally able to escape that supernatural infested world?

 

With a long sigh Stiles sat up from his bed and stared at the window picturing Derek Hale sliding it open and jumping in with all his scowling and brooding demanding that Stiles help him with something. He stares at his lap top and pictures coning Danny into helping him hack into a system or him doing werewolf research till five in the morning. He stares at his door and pictures him having to tell his father a lie for the millionth time and seeing that saddened expression on his face filled with disappointment.

 

Stiles decides to take another sigh and then walks over to the window where he can see his jeep parked in the driveway and at least some things are normal. So he decides to take his baby for a drive, maybe seeing the town again will help him adjust.

 

As Stiles began to drive he remembered when his head was being banged against the wheel of his car by Derek or when Derek was bleeding out in his front seat. He even began remembering the time Scott almost lost control and mauled him from the passenger side when he kept the wolfsbane unknowing of what damage it could do. Yeah there were definitely a lot of memories in this car.

 

Like the time his car crushed a man to death because of Jackson, or the time Jackson was unconscious in his back seat, or hell even the time Erica took a part of his car apart to beat him with it which thinking back on that last memory what a bitch.

 

God now Stiles feels bad for calling Erica a bitch since she’s dead and all but wait in this life she isn’t dead so technically it’s still cool to call her a bitch and just like that Stiles’ thoughts were put on hold as he pulled up the long pathway to the Hale house, correction Manor…the Hale Manor.  
Stiles’ subconscious must have driven him to Derek’s house after going down memory lane but this was magnificent; nothing like he ever imagined the Hale house could look like; no wonder Derek refused to move out of the burnt down shell if the real thing looked like this Stiles would have had a hard time parting from it as well.

 

The house was all light tan marbled looking brick with massive glass windows, flowers in the front yard, and even a nice pathway for the cars to be parked. It was nice, it seemed so warm and cozy and why are Stiles’ legs taking him to the front door?

 

“Shit.” Stiles murmured under his breath and then tried to get his heart beat under control but remembered ‘they aren’t werewolves so they can’t hear your panic’ and comfort in that thought alone made a slight smile cross the young man’s face.

 

With a slight hesitance, Stiles decided to knock on the door only to have a warm smile greeting him from an older woman of whom he suspects must be Mrs. Hale. The woman was gorgeous with long brown hair drawn up into a bun and the highest cheek bones that only increased as he smile spread across her face.

“Well hello.” She said leaning against the frame of the door taking Stiles in as if he were a lost puppy and god he felt like one if only the other Derek could see him now talking to his mother he would probably kill Stiles; with his teeth nice and slow. But heh this Derek doesn’t have fangs so suck it.

 

“Hey I’m Stiles.” Stiles said returning the smile and okay he’s guessing the woman is looking for more of an explanation that. “Umm I have no idea why I’m here I was just driving and sort of just popped up but I am a friend of Derek’s well an acquaintance of his, umm maybe more so I know Derek and the guy kind of hates me; real trust issues or least old Derek I’m not sure about this reality Derek and oh god why aren’t you stopping me. I promise I’m not crazy.” Stiles took a deep breath then continued.

“I woke up from a coma with all these memories and Derek is a part of those memories.” The woman smiled larger and ushered Stiles in like he was being served up for dinner and okay not really a good train of thought right now.

 

“Well Derek is away at the shop he promised his brother he would help him work on some cars but he should be home soon if you would like to wait for him? I assure you Derek is incapable of hate maybe towards Laura…”

 

Stiles stopped her after hearing Laura’s name because of course without the fire Laura was still alive and he had to meet her. He had to see the woman who Stiles accused of being murdered by her own brother and shit now Stiles feels even more guilty.

 

“Is Laura here?” Stiles asked with wide, hopeful eyes.

 

“Laura? Guest!” Mrs. Hale yelled and wow no super werewolf hearing, it was so weird.

 

But then Stiles saw her, this vibrant ball of energy bouncing down the stairs with her long brown hair flowing like her mother’s and those brown eyes.

 

“And who might this be?” Laura asked while extending her hand.

 

“Stiles. I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you.” Stiles all but whispered out and Mrs. Hale took that as her cue to leave the living room.

 

“Well Stiles to what do I owe this pleasure?” Laura asked with that cheerful grin still plastered onto her face.

 

Stiles was dumbfounded, he wanted to know everything there was about Laura, and Derek and the Hale’s and found himself much more intrigued about Derek’s life now that he wasn’t terrified of being eaten by the man.

 

“I just wanted to see you in person, god now I sound like a stalker.” Stiles said leaning back onto the couch and hiding his face with his hands.

 

Laura tilted her head back and laughed. “That is very sweet and I’m honored but aren’t you a little bit too young for me?” She said rising her eyebrow and oh god that’s where Derek got it from and now Stiles felt even more sympathy for Derek.

 

“I…” Stiles was about to make up some lame excuses when the door opened wide and in walked this gorgeous man.

 

He was about an inch taller than Stiles with short, spikey black hair, very broad shoulders, high cheek bones, and hazel eyes that may be boarding on green. This guy was extremely attractive, Stiles was at a loss for words especially when said attractive guy turned towards him and smiled; like from ear to ear smile while turning his head sideways a little bit.

 

“Didn’t know we have company, hey my name’s Derek.” Derek said wiping his right hand on his torn faded blue jeans before extending it to Stiles. And of course this was Derek because apparently Derek was extremely attractive and how did Stiles miss this before? How many times had he been beside Derek, touching him, staring at his naked body and he never realized how attractive the man was? Stiles mentally kicked himself for wasting perfectly good image jacking off material.

 

And of course Stiles must be drooling because his mouth was left wide opened and now both of the Hale siblings are laughing slightly and yeah okay.

 

“Shit sorry I’m Stiles, it’s nice to meet you in person in this reality or whatever.” Stiles said catching himself before he could ramble any further.

 

“Nice to meet you Stiles, Laura what did you want for dinner I promised mom I would cook tonight.” Derek said as he was about to walk away and leave and Stiles so desperately wanted to reach out and make him stay. But wait this Derek could cook? Of course he could.

 

“No don’t worry about that I’ll cook tonight you should stay and entertain our new guest.” Laura said before giving a slight wink then sauntering out of the room.

 

And now Derek Hale is sitting next to him on the couch, and normally this shouldn’t be freaking him out but this is non-threating, very attractive Derek so freaking out is okay.

 

“So what was I like?”

 

And Stiles was confused. “Huh?”

 

Derek chuckled and fuck was that chuckle adorable. “You said it was nice to meet me in this reality so what was I like in the alternative reality?” Derek asked again completely adorned by Stiles.

 

“Honestly?” Stiles asked and Derek raised a brow.

 

“Well you were kind of a jerk, you liked pushing me up against walls and threating me any chance you got and it kind of became our thing.” Stiles said honestly remembering all the moments the two shared.

 

“Doesn’t sound like I’m that great of a guy.” Derek said frowning and oh god no Stiles never wanted to see that face frown.

 

“You weren’t that bad I suppose, just misunderstood and I was one of those people who just didn’t understand.” Stiles said shrugging just glad Derek was playing into what people would assume delusions.

 

“And why was I misunderstood?” Derek asked as if he was actually intrigued.

 

“You were a werewolf who fell in love with a hunter, you had no idea she was using you and she winded up burning your house down and everyone died accept you, Laura, and Peter. But then Peter started healing and somehow killed Laura by accident and turned my best friend Scott into a werewolf one night in the woods while Scott and I were looking for a dead body which was Laura’s but we didn’t know it at the time.

 

Then you killed Peter became the alpha and turned three teenagers into werewolves for your pack because of an alpha pack threat coming into town and Peter came back from the dead which yeah confusing as fuck and you were so grumpy and broody and all eyebrows constantly scowling at people. It was a mess.” Stiles said with a long sigh and yeah Derek should probably throw him out because he even sounds crazy to himself and he lived it; or he thinks he lived it.

 

Derek just stared at him, eyebrows at the top of his head like he was trying to process all the new information.

 

“I know it sounds crazy but it really happened or at least I think it happened, I just came out of a coma and none of this seems real but it seemed real at the same time.” Stiles said staring at the ground now with intent.

 

“That’s a lot of information to process in one sitting; shit my life must have been hell. I can’t imagine waking up one morning and my whole family and my house is gone just destroyed in a fire and then having to lose my sister and my uncle it’s rough.” Derek said, voice a little hoarse and yeah when you put it like that Derek did have shit for fate.

 

“I’m not crazy.” Stiles blurted out and received an adorable confused look from Derek.

 

“I wasn’t thinking you were crazy, if you believed it happened then it happened I’m just sorry it happened to me.” Derek said trailing off a little.

 

“Yeah me too.” Stiles said not really sure where the words came from but they were true none the less.

 

“Stiles you staying to eat?” Laura asked after peeping her head into the living room.

 

Right before he could answer the door opened and a bundle of children ran inside with a very exhausted looking Peter trailing behind. Stiles couldn’t help but smile as they grabbed and tugged on Derek until he caved in and gave them massive hugs and kisses which led them to squealing with laughter and giggles.

 

“Yeah you should stay. Kids this is Stiles.” Derek said and they all chanted ‘Stiles’ before unleashing themselves from Derek to head off to the kitchen.

 

Stiles welcomed the invitation gladly and was totally dismissing the warm feeling he was receiving from seeing a domestic Derek.

 

x

 

Stiles wasn’t sure what to think or how to react to what he was witnessing which was a Hale family dinner. Mr. Hale sat at the head table and everyone waited until he said grace until they ate their food and okay seeing Derek saying grace was something Stiles would have to adjust to.

 

Peter was there, laughing and being sarcastic and not in a creepy way which is you know nice of him. Derek’s older siblings are all there eating and laughing and the children are kicking each other under the table and Mrs. Hale is having to separate them and it’s all so normal.

 

Even seeing Derek clean up the dishes from the table was a little too weird for Stiles to grasp his mind around; angry Derek who lost everything now that Derek makes sense but this Derek who is laughing and smiling and care free it’s just well it just sucks that once Stiles makes it back to where he should be this will all be nothing more than a distant memory.

 

“Are you okay? I know my family can be a bit much.” Derek said smiling while placing the dishes in the dishwasher, Stiles sitting on the edge of the counter just watching him.

 

“No it’s not that it’s just it’s weird seeing you happy and like actually talking to me without making any threats.” Stiles said and Derek furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“If I was that bad then why did you come here?” Derek asked not really sure why this kid was at his house in the first place.

 

“I…I don’t know. Scott my best friend doesn’t believe me, he doesn’t think that the whole werewolf thing was real at all and that I’m just going crazy. My father refuses to talk to me about it and all he wants to do is spend quality time with me and I love my dad but it’s overwhelming and the same with Scott it’s like they can’t stand to be a part from me.” Stiles said sighing.

 

“I don’t see the problem then, you have people who love you.” Says Derek who is trying his hardest to understand where Stiles is coming from.

 

“The problem is this isn’t my life; or at least it’s not the life that I had grown accustomed to and despite our differences I knew I could come here or at least my subconscious knew that I could trust you. It’s kind of our thing also.” Stiles said shrugging chancing to look those round green eyes directly.

 

“What was it like for me being a werewolf?” Derek asks after directing the two of them to the patio chairs on the deck.

 

“God you thrived on it I swear you did you were all like “I’m the alpha now bow down bitches” and you wore a leather jacket everywhere even in the summer and don’t even get me started on the creeping. Apparently you liked sneaking in my bedroom window which is on the second floor, and like demand me to do stuff for you. But the hearing and the scenting and the instincts you were totally in control of them all it was badass thinking about it now.” Stiles said smiling faintly.

 

Derek was just smiling staring at Stiles and listening to him tell his elaborate stories about him being a werewolf and the adventures they had went on. Frankly it all sounded awful and lonely and he wasn’t sure why anyone would want to go back to that.

 

“I’m not sure if you’re crazy or if I’m crazy for believing you but if you came to me for help then what can I do to help?” Derek asked and the boys eyes went wide.

 

“You actually want to help?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded showing that famous smile again.

 

“Great…I mean I have no clue where to start or what I’m looking for so maybe you and I can meet at the library tomorrow and figure it out?”

 

“Sure, here’s my number.” Says Derek who is still smiling and like the dope he is, Stiles returns the smile a thousand times wider and gives Derek his number as well.

 

x

 

The next few weeks Stiles has done nothing but hang with Derek in the library researching werewolves and myths and even trying to teach each other latin to help translate some of the information. Derek was relief from the hetic days at school that Stiles was forced to endure.

 

It felt weird being ignored by Lydia and being bullied by Jackson again and even more weird not being able to say hey to Isaac or Boyd or hell even Erica. Not to mention Harris is still an ass and Scott is super clingy acting like the best friend a guy could ask for.

 

No literally Scott was always around, always wanting to have fun or even have bro-bonding talks and sleep overs and make memories together and it’s just weird because this is not Scott. Scott ditches him for Allison, Scott ditches him for Isaac, Scott ditches him to make first line and be this badass werewolf; that’s who Scott is…not whatever this is.

 

And his father was just like the role model of perfection, he eats healthy, he’s always home from work either on time or early and even wants to talk about cases with Stiles. Maybe it’s the thought of almost losing him that’s making the two men act so out of character but Stiles just wants it to stop.

 

He wants to escape and hide out in the library with Derek who always brings them two cups of Starbucks once he gets off work. He just wants to fall asleep on the older guy and get cussed at by angry old ladies who says the library isn’t a place for ‘their kind.’ But most of all he just wants to know what the holy hell is going on.

 

“Stiles can I ask you a question?” Derek asked out of the blue one night they’re looking to lycanthropy books.

 

“Sure dude what’s wrong?” Stiles asked, giving him a puzzled look.

 

“Why don’t you want to stay here? You have a great best friend, loving father, new friends aka me, and you seem happy so why throw that all away to only having to go back to lying to your father, to being ignored by your best friend and hunted down by a pack of alphas?”

 

Stiles has been prepared for this question, he’s asked himself the very same thing over and over again and all he can come up with is ….

 

“This isn’t where I’m supposed to be, or meant to be because this isn’t real.” Stiles said and Derek asks him to repeat what he said.

 

“I said this isn’t real. This isn’t real Derek. It isn’t real.” Stiles chanted the phrase over and over again getting faint by the second until sudden drowsiness overwhelms him and he can’t do anything but close his eyes.

 

x

 

“Oh thank god Stiles you’re awake!” Scott says voice filled with joy and he isn’t the only one, apparently Lydia, Allison and even Isaac is there also along with his father of course in what seems to be a hospital.

 

“Oh god not again.” Stiles groaned not sure where the hell he woke up this time.

 

“Stiles I’m glad you’re okay but why were you chanting Derek’s name over and over again?” John asked crossing his arms and bringing out ‘father/sheriff mode’ and yeah he was back to normal again.

 

“I have no idea.” Stiles said and okay LIE….and yup the werewolves picked up on that lie and oh thank god they are still werewolves.

 

“Leave the boy alone so he can rest, how are you feeling honey?” Mrs. McCall asked smiling sweetly.

 

“Hungry, thirsty, and filled with angst.” Stiles groaned and the whole room laughed and said in unison ‘yup he’s back.’

Epilogue

Stiles was glad to be back, he really was even though nothing was the same anymore. Apparently one of the werewolf powers the alpha’s had was to put a person in a trance, make them think they were somewhere else like an alternative reality where they would be so happy that they would never wake up.

 

Stiles almost didn’t wake up and it wasn’t because of Scott or his father or hell even Lydia but instead it was because of Derek. It was because of the way Derek laughed when he picked up his baby cousin or the way Laura would tease him endlessly and they winded up fighting on the floor.

 

It was because of the way he felt secure and like home when he was with Derek and now that he has alone time with Derek he thinks maybe he should just try talking to the guy because he has some serious developing feelings that he needs to sort out.

 

“Derek?” Stiles said hesitantly as he pushed opened the door.

 

“Hey Stiles I heard about what happened.” Derek said stopping to sit on the couch gesturing for Stiles to do the same.

 

“Yeah but my perfect world do you know what it was about?”

 

“Scott? Or your father? Your mother.” Derek suggested speaking softly.

 

“Nope. Werewolves didn’t exist and your family was alive.” Stiles stopped as Derek clenched his fists and nodded for Stiles to continue.

 

“I saw Laura and she was so funny and sarcastic and beautiful and god you get your eyebrow expressions from her and I saw your mom and dad and Peter and a bunch of your cousins and it was so perfect Derek. You were so happy and smiling and laughing and care free and you still put up with me even though you thought I was crazy. You still tried to help me get back.” Stiles said still speaking softly.

 

“What…what was it like?” Derek asked barely audible.

 

“Heaven? Your mom smelled like cinnamon and your dad always had this stern look on his face but deep down you could tell he was happy and content with life and you cooked Derek; god I didn't even know you could cook and you fixed cars and seeing you happy made me happy. That's why even though I had Scott, and my father and they were perfect I still spent the entire time with you and I knew if I came back then you would never have that happiness again, I knew you'd be stuck in this lifestyle again and Derek I’m so sorry. I’m sorry but I couldn’t stay you have to believe me.” Stiles said almost pleading because he had fallen for Derek. For the Derek who likes the color orange, and who’s favorite food is cookies and who can fix cars and dork out.

 

Derek closed his eyes and unclenched his fists trying to hold back the tears as he pictured what his family used to be like and the fact that Stiles was now a part of that memory even if for a little while. “Don’t apologize Stiles if you would have stayed you would have died…I’m glad you’re back." Derek admitted trying to give a half smile.

 

"The other you, the other Derek he told me to tell you not to blame yourself, he said that he didn't want you to become so shut in...." Stiles said and chanced another look at Derek.

 

"Whu...what else happened? What did they look like? Smell like?" Derek asked talking to his feet now and Stiles didn't blame him one bit; he understood and he knew this was hard but he also knew it was something that he and Derek needed to share because it was something that was only theirs now.

 

"You taught me how to change a car battery which my dad will be thankful for, your dad took all of us hunting which you know is ironic now and umm we went to that little shop 'Daisy's' with your mom and laura and laura made me buy this god aweful sweater Derek and you laughed for like two weeks straight until your mom bought you the same sweater and I swear you almost cried....it felt so real." Stiles had to stop talking to hold back the tears of it all...of how hard this must be for Derek right now.

 

"I remember Daisy's I used to go when I was small and my mom would always buy these little trinkets and she would usually buy two at a time because I had a habit of breaking stuff...like most of the people in my family actually...werewolves and all." Derek said smiling faintly at the memory and Stiles just laughed a little because he could totally see that happening.

 

"I still don't know why it happened to me you know...why the alphas would do something so cruel to someone without a purpose. I was really happy there Derek but I knew I had to return and now...now I just feel so incredibly guilty because I got to share all that time with them, I got to see a vulnerable side of you and all I could think of was getting back to this life and for what? You know the first thing Scott did when we got back to my house? He went to hang out with Allison who apparently thought it was time they had a talk and while I'm all for him being happy it's just another reminder of how lonely it gets sometimes, another reminder of what my life is."

 

Derek nodded taking it all in. "The fact that you made it out shows your strength because if it had been me, I would have stayed...god how I wish I could have stayed, to smell then again or hug them again or listen to Laura laugh; anything that seemed remotely real I would take it. I'm glad it was you though Stiles...that it was you that the other me spent all that time with and saw my family." Derek admitted blushing slightly.

 

"Even though I came back and as a result it left you without your family??" Stiles asked softly.

 

"Yeah... and besides I’m not totally alone I have Peter and Isaac and even Boyd.” Derek said shrugging.

 

“And me…you have me Derek.” Stiles said chancing to look at the alpha directly into the eyes and seeing a hint of compassion there like that’s something Derek so desperately needed to hear.

 

“Yeah, yeah I have you.”

 

Fin.


End file.
